future in the past
by jazzyhot003
Summary: kagome leaves Inyuasha after over hearing him and her friends talking about how she was unhelpful for someone who came from the future. when kagome returns home she is hit with a big change that would effect her life and quest for the jewel shards. Sesshomaru curiosity and hidden interest revealed for the mysterious lady of yin and yang. (please review to keep me going) cowriter?
1. Chapter 1

The gang all sat inside Kaede hut heads hung in shame. Kagome stood at the door her large blue eyes pooling with tears. There was a pregnant pause not wanting to say anything. "Thanks guys really thanks." Kagome just came back from the hot spring to come upon her supposed friends talking about her.

"I know Inyuasha that you have a reason for what you're saying." Sango says sympathizing. "Reason? More like reasons!" Inyuasha shouts interrupting her. "She comes from this future with deadly weapons and doesn't use any of it to help end naraku. She always gets kidnapped and needs constant protection. She is one of the weakest humans I have ever met. If Kikyo was still alive she would have fixed your wind tunnel Miroku and saved your brother Sango. Hell she wouldn't have broken the damn jewel the reason for all this. Face it Sango she is the reason for all our problems." I know Inyuasha but we need her to get the rest of the shards and to purify them."

Kagome walked up to Inyuasha and took off his beads before grabbing her large yellow back pack. "The next time you will see me is when I defeat naraku." "Yeah right wench." Kagome stormed off to the well leaving her supposed friends behind.

Kagome climbs up the old ladder in the well that her mother hung. She huffs getting her footing before walking across the stone walkway. She was lost in thought eyes focused on the ground. Mumbling about ungrateful friends. Kagome was fuming slamming the front door behind her. "Mother Im home. I'll be here for a while this time so I can practice my skills so I can travel on my own." Kagome freezes in the living room getting a good look around. The inside of the house was all techy and there was a man sitting on the couch in an Armani suit drinking scotch. "So your kagome?" He says standing extending his arm. "Yes and you are?" He smirks down at her. "Your mothers' fiancée. Seems like you made it before our wedding." "We-wedding." She stutters out in disbelief her eyes looked everywhere franticly. "Please calm down kagome I promise I have taken good care of her. She always mentions you and wishes you would be able to be there. She is at the store right now with your family."

"Oh."

"Go wash up and rest for dinner."

"Ok sure but im not done talking to you." She states climbing up the stairs. "How about tomorrow a walk around the town? It's public so no worries of me killing you." "That is reasonable."


	2. dinner at home

Dinner at home

"Honey im home." Ms. Higurashi calls coming through the front door with groceries. "Hi darling let me take some of those." He says lightning her load. "Thank you." She gave him a peck for a reward. "Your daughter is here she just went up to rest for dinner."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh this is fantastic." She says with joy tears pooling her eyes. "Oh I must prepare oden it's her favorite dish. Oh my baby is home. I just hope she can manage to spare a few more days than normally."

Ms. Higurashi rushed into the kitchen preparing kagome favorite dish. She was used to having her not around and to enjoy the times she did no matter how short. She was aware that kagome was in constant danger physically and emotionally but the kami always have reasons for their actions. So I must trust them.

**XXX**

Kagome stretched releasing her tense muscles enjoying the feel of waking to the smell of her mother's cooking and a nice comfy bed. She hops out of bed and slides on her slippers heading down stairs. Entering the kitchen kagome was attacked with hugs from her family. The air was filled with tears and joy. "Im glad your back sis," Says Souta.

"You have been staying away from those demons haven't you my granddaughter." Gramps tries to slide her a few of his sutras. "Grandpa I don't need those and im constantly around demons."

"Let's give kagome some room so she can eat." Ms. Higurashi pushes gramps and Souta to their seat. So they could have dinner. "So mom how did this happen?" kagome asks using her chopsticks to motion between her and this new guy. She wants her mom happy but she wanted to be a part of it. Including the families secret of the well, how do we know we can trust him with it?

"Oh well we just bumped into each other at the steps of the shrine while I was carrying groceries. It was love at first sight." Ms. Higurashi rests her chin in her hand having dreamy eyes remembering the day. "Well I and kagome dear will be getting to know each other out of Tokyo tomorrow."

"I think that is a great idea so you don't have to worry about your old friends stopping you." Ms. Higurashi says excitedly. "Oh kagome im so happy that you and Phillip will get to know each other better. I would love for my daughter and my fiancée to get along."

"Of course mother I just want you happy." Kagome says enjoying her mothers smile.


	3. out on the town

Out on the town

Kagome sat in Phillips' car wearing white ripped jeans, a black tube top and black knee high converses with a light black jacket. They were going outside of Tokyo to the edge where the farmers market were and shrines like ours. Her mother was so giddy about us bonding. She could still remember her face as they were leaving. Tearful with a large smile. "So where are we going Phillip?"

"A little tea, maybe we could go to a camping store or have a competition in archery. Your mother says that you have a gift for it."

"You could say that but im not that good." Kagome says remembering Inyuasha' words. "Well what better to train your skills as you put it when you came inside the house." Kagome went through a small pulse. 'What was that? I hope he didn't notice.' "I guess."

He gives a big grin saying great. They pulled up at the archery range. "If you can get ten bull's-eye I will forget the tea and take you shopping in the square." Phillip held out his hand to seal the deal. "Fine."

They spend a good hour and a half there and the score was tied. Kagome just needed one more bull's-eye to claim the bet. Kagome lined up the arrow taking deep breaths. 'You can do this Kags. You are better than your old friends' words. Actions will speak louder than those words.' As she released the arrow she went through another pulse but stronger. It felt as if it was pulling her trying to call her or something.

**BULLSEYE!**

"I did it now you owe me a shopping spree." She cheers doing a little dance. "A deal is a deal. Let's go."

They shop around the square observing the different things there. It was way different than a mall. It was all cultural. Kagome stops in front of a jewelry store going through another pulse making her entire body rack with shudders. "Are you ok kagome is it too cold for you?" Phillip asks resting a hand on her back. "Im fine. Let's go in here next so we can get something to eat."

"That's fine." Phillip says. "I'll be across the street at the café waiting for you."

Kagome looked around the store wondering if there was something in here that caused her to pulse like that. "Mam may I help you." Kagome turns to the man catching the crescent moon peeking from the collar of his shirt. "I think so im interested in a gift for a bubbly little girl that loves flowers and a special dog. Do you think you have something?" he gives a little smirk before going in back. "Will this do?" He held out a necklace of a thin silver chain with different flower pendants and in the center was a silver dog in the middle slightly larger than the flowers.

"It's perfect. She will love it."

"I have something else that might interest you." He says before going back in the back. When he returned he had a white leather ring box. "This ring is a white gold band with a sapphire crescent in the center."

Flashes of Sesshomaru went through her mind as another violent raked through her body. "I think I will take it." She gives a small smile buying everything quickly and heading across the street to Phillip. 'This is just too weird for me in this time it's time to head home.' As those words were thought she pulsed again but stronger and it took over. Kagome took off running with no control of her body. Phillip called after her trying to catch up.


	4. the shrine

The shrine

Kagome looked up at the shrine steps pulsing again. "Wait up kagome!" Phillip calls after her trying to catch up. Still in her trance she races up the stairs. "Mam may I be of assistance?" one of the workers ask as kagome reached the top of the stairs looking frantic. Another pulse racked through her body stronger than the last. Kagome took off with the lady yelling for her.

Kagome ran into a back building, running down different halls. Her miko powers began running out of control. Visible pink wisp whipped around her body stretching great lengths. She stood in front of a door with one side white with black door handle and the other black with white door handle. She pushed open the giant doors.

The room had candles lit around in the dark space. Resting on a pedestal in the center of the room in a glass case was brown leather book with a yin yang symbol on the front. It was pulsing just like her. The book began to levitate out of the case the pulsing increased. It landed in her hands. The words 'magix will guide you' were last words she heard before she blacked out with one last pulse.

Kagome sat up with an aching head. "What happened?" she looks around to see her on marble floor in a throne room. It was a mix of white and black. Pictures of the opposites were hung all around. "Where am I?" kagome asks rising off the ground.

"**You are in the land of balance**." An unknown voice says.

"Why am I here?" kagome asks looking around searching for the voice. "_You kagome are balance_." "**You will bring balance to the world.**"

"Why me and who are you?" kagome asks getting a little frustrated.

"_Im yin." _**"And im yang."**

"_You are here to be trained in your magic."_

"**You are a miko with great powers but it's unbalanced."**

"_There is more to your powers than purifying demons."_

"**That's where dark mikos come in. They don't have balance of dark and light. So they are consumed."**

"Why are you telling me this? I am nowhere near a dark miko and I don't plan on changing. I have to purify all the jewel shards."

"_Is this all you see your powers for?" yin asks._

"It's all I can do." kagome sits back down. "I can only do that and shoot arrows."

"_For now."_

"**We will show you the ways of magic."**

"All magic?"

"_Yes all magic now are you ready to begin?"_

"yes I am."


	5. the waking

The waking

Kagome stood in the middle of the ballroom making balls of magic and juggling them. "_Kagome you have graced far over this period of time." _

"**It seems like a year here but it's only been a month on your side."**

"Why are you telling me this?" kagome asks diminishing her balls. "Am I leaving?"

"_Yes."_

"**Prepare you must leave in a week back to the feudal era."**

"_Yes the well will close but you will see them again if you play your cards right."_

"**Follow the map, don't lose the book, and keep the golden two headed snake with you."**

Kagome rubs her legs trying to create friction to wake up fully. She gave a large huff feeling refreshed as if she hadn't been training at all. Her eyes catch on to a sparkle on her wrist. At closer inspection she realizes that it was a golden bracelet with two snake heads. 'This must be what they meant.' On her nightstand was the book of spells called magix and a scroll, 'it must be the map.' On her desk was a cloth case filled with 2 daggers, 4 throwing stars, and a fan. Kagome moved out of bed to go wash up and get dressed.

"Smells delicious mother." Kagome says as she entered the kitchen. Breakfast was oatmeal, toast, and sausage. "Your awake?" she was in shock as she watched kagome sit down making a plate. "Yes I had to train."

Phillip sat down his cup turning to kagome. "I could help you out with your travels." That made kagome choke on her food. She couldn't believe her mother told him about the feudal era. "Um what has she told you?"

"That you're a nomad that lives off of certain things for a period of time until your trusty yellow pack is empty. I think that's really cool of you and brave. Im Tec guy so I could never do that but I could create a few things. If u want."

"I could see what you have to offer."

He gives her a large smile. "Great we can go to my lab after breakfast. So when are you going back?"

"A week from today for the final time." Kagome keeps from meeting her families' eyes. She couldn't help but feel guilty. They sat quietly and continued eating.

"I'll be in the car waiting for you kagome." Phillip left the table sensing a family moment.

"Are you sure kagome?" her mother asks tears pooling her eyes. "Yes."

"Will we ever see you again?" Souta asks trying to stay tough. "Im told that if my destiny falls just right I will be seeing you guys very soon. I have a mission to balance the world."

"But what about naraku?"

"Is still my priority and will be defeated before the coming spring. Mother, grandfather, Souta I'll be fine I promise."

"Since there's nothing we can do, good luck dear."

"Mom don't worry I will be joining Sesshomaru after I finish the first part of my quest. I know it will get under Inyuasha skin and he is the only one who can train me in demon swords."

"That's fine granddaughter but don't get to comfy with those demons."

"It's too late for that. I got to go don't want to keep the new guy waiting." Kagome raced out of the house before her grandpa could start. "You made it."

The drive to the rim of Tokyo, 3hours away, where this factory stood. It was high on security. Entering the building it was all white. There were projects everywhere. Kagome and Phillip travel to the farthest end of the factory. "This is my lab. Where you will become bionic and overfilled with the knowledge of your choosing. I'll create you gadgets that will help you during travels." He explains enthusiastically.

"What do u mean by bionic? Where I go I don't need nor want to be connected toward satellites." She exclaims. It sounds great but she didn't need him knowing her location. "Of course and I can make those like that. So, what do you say?"

"Fine."

"Then let's get started shall we." Philip picks up a large shot filled with thick light blue stuff that looked to be moving.


	6. the chip

The chip

Kagome stood there frozen. She wasn't afraid of needles but there were times like these where exceptions apply. Kagome was ready to pass out.

"Calm down kagome. This is just a tube of nanobots. They will handle problems with your body before it happens. It can add a couple years to your life as well if you're lucky." He explains putting it back down and moving to his desk. "But not yet we need to plan everything else first because you would be out for a few hours."

"So um could these nano clear up miasma?" she asks taking the seat next to him. "Yes it could. Now to the inventions what would you need most?"

"I haven't really thought about it." Phillip pulls up a file on his computer. "I thought so. That's why I have a few things here that you might like. First is tent cube." He starts off showing the blueprint and 3d module. "It's a tent that pops out of a cube all set up and can be retracted all the same. It can fit 6 comfortably. It is 6.5 feet tall, there is a hook that hangs so you can put a heater lantern on it or just a plain lantern. You can use a portable burner inside just be careful. You could also infuse a tiny bit of your power into the cube so a barrier is formed anytime you use it."

"What I don't have any powers?" kagome looked away from him wondering the hell he is. "I can feel it since im half witch half demon. Please don't be frightened I was kami sent to help you. I already told your mother that's why we are "engaged" per say." "Oh then I guess I should trust you since you're not dead from saying that."

"Well thank you. So would you like to see my creations?" he pressed a button on a TV looking remote to the center of the room. The floor sunk and slid away so a table could rise with different things laid across it. Kagome followed behind Phillip.

"Here we have a spray that makes your clothes self-cleaning, just step in the sun and wipe off. Second we have heat charging patch. Just stick this to you and when you need to charge anything take it off and plug it to the item.

"Third we have chewing gum. I know it doesn't sound like an invention but it is. All you need to do is chew it and you have healthier teeth. This gum will fix all teeth problems just don't swallow it. Forth we have shoe sole. A shoe insert that will keep your feet warm and track your daily progress.

"Next is our other form of charging. This one is the same way as the other but it charges by your movements. The winter is rolling in so good to have both. Next is the cooler temp control backpack. For when you have extra meats left over from a kill zip-em up and throw them in here. They will last longer I promise.

"Over here is specially made medicines that's non drowsy and highly effective. Its pain relievers, numbing, poison clearer, hydration, fevers/cold, flu, blood thinner and whatever you see fit. After that is your cuffs. They are similar to the projection phone. They are literally against your skin you wouldn't be able to get anything under it." Phillip takes them off their tray and puts them on her wrist. Using his powers they shrink down to their planned size. "Comfy?" kagome gives a small nod staring at the silver cuffs. "Good now give your wrist a little twist to activate it."

A projection of a phone screen appeared. There was a tent icon, heart icon, map icon, weather icon, and check list icon to keep check of quantity of supplies, music icon, and barrier icon. There was a black dot on the back to activate a shield similar to the Winx club. As we add electronics or whatever there will be icons for that.

"Next on the list of inventions is a smart trench coat for you and Rin. It will automatically become winter wear to summer wear depending on the temperature in black and a nice yellow for her. This right here is tiny spot light flashlight. Rather than one of those large bulky ones." It's convenient."

"I try to make it all that way. Now last but not least is your bionic chip. This chip will make your senses challenge the great lord Sesshomaru, accelerate your current speed. It won't be demon speed but it is fast enough to keep up with attacks and make more time on travels. It will increase your strength by 5. It will make you to all poisons but just because you're immune doesn't mean Sesshomaru poison won't burn you. You will also have a stronger immune system and agility plus stamina. I will be able to fill this chip with the knowledge of all the ancient fighting styles from close range to swords. You will be a walking black widow mixed with Sesshomaru. I can fill it with all known diseases with cures and treatments and also recipes with knowledge of all plant life as well. I will also add etiquette of royalty. So is there anything else you will need. I can make you battle gear with gadgets from TV."

"Really now?" kagome asks with a spark in her deep bluish gray eyes. They were changed after her awakening. Including her body maturing. The only thing that didn't change was her hair color. It would be difficult to identify her now but not impossible. "Yes."

"Well I could use a few gadgets from totally spies I think I'll leave it to you pick out the important but minimum. Please try to combine things. Now let's talk about battle gear. I have a pretty good idea of how I want it if you think you can handle it." She teases. They move back over to his desk pulling up the application. "I think I can." He says back with a smirk. Ok then I want a totally spies uni to start as my base. Then make the pattern of Harley Quinn's. Keep the black in the same spot just make the red white. The boots and gloves are black. Now make it part Skyrim by adding the mask and cape. My hair should be a roma black and white two tone long pig tails. My lips make the bottom black the top white. My eyes make it a white and black smoky eye, then a black cats eyes, then add a white wispy pixie design swirling out. My earrings are yin and the other yang. Did you get all that?"

"Yep but I feel like you're not finished." He gives a sly smile as she took a deep breath. "The belt buckle change it to the symbol of yin and yang. This part will be difficult though so im trusting you. I want there to be armor that comes from the belt. Make it spread layered down my thighs, then up heart shaped v shaped neckline. So that if a sword is swung to my side it wouldn't be able to get me unless aimed correctly. I need it on my forearms and shoulders. The material needs to be lighter than water, stronger than steel, and harder than diamond. My uni made from Kevlar. Im sure you know my weapons already so that they can fit comfortably." "Of course now time for your chip then your shot. You will be awake again on the day after tomorrow morning for breakfast so you can be accustomed to the nanos."

"Im as ready as I'll ever be."


	7. packing

Packing

Kagome stood in her room looking at her room cluttered with her shopping supplies. Her book of spells lay opened next to her new black water proof book bag. The custom chests were next to her bag. Placing the long foot tall box with slotted trays holding marbles on her bed. "Ok let's see if I can do this." She held her hands palm down over the box and one over the cooking utensils. "Chi Tensha shīru trapa." All of the items went into each marble. "I did it. Yay, now to move to finish packing.

First the kimonos and the accessories. My heels cause I refuse to wear those slippers or sandals. This all goes into my trunk that mother gave me. Then it's my makeup box. I don't need to do anything with that since it came in a case. I need to make this bag bottomless so I can fit more in it."

Kagome began flipping through the pages. "Ah here it is and so is a pocket in the dimension where time or the elements can touch. I could use this for my foods and larger items. I can customize it to look like whatever I please."

Kagome turns to her bag and closes her eyes. "Imo foramen nigrum." She opens her eyes to see the bag unchanged. "Let's see if it worked." She began pilling in her stuff that wouldn't go into the portal.

Camping supplies

Candy that wouldn't melt

Medical kit

Blanket

Rin gifts

E-reader

Water bottles and jugs

Cooler-pack

Matches/Lighter fluid

Winter clothes

Flashlights

Map

Flute

School supplies for Rin

Hygiene/ grooming products

Special shades

Food storage

Inventions

Entertainment

Sesshomaru gift

"It worked it actually worked? I guess that deep sleep I went into to train my powers really helped. Ok now let's see if I can do this spell it seems to be very difficult." Kagome takes a few deep breaths slowing down her heart beat. "Signaculum slit in tempore ET spatio temporis creare nulla ratio titular. Signaculum slit in tempore et spatio temporis creare nulla ratio titular. Signaculum slit in tempore et spatio temporis creare nulla ratio titular." She chants.

A large burst of wind caressed her skin. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see a golden door. The carvings upon it was intricate. Nothing she's ever seen before. Slowly rising she approached the door. There was a golden key sticking out of a key hole in the door. Slowly turning it there was a glow around the edges.

Kagome pushed the door open and was sucked in. kagome mouth dropped. All of the stuff that was just laying around her room was organized in here. A fridge held all of the foods, an herb rack was next to the pantry where the snacks were. All the desserts were on the levitating counter. All of her warm weather clothes were hung up and in drawers. The chest she just filled with kimonos sat in a corner. The large as Freddy Bensons moms' first aid kit was next to it.

Kagome was pushed out all of a sudden back into her room. The door was gone and only the key remained rested in her hand. "I guess there is a time limit."

Knock, knock. "Come in."

"Hi honey are you done packing?" kagome mother came in with a glass of lemonade. "Yeah, just finished. I just need to get my things from Phillip." They sit on her bed that's now clean. This was the last time she would be in here. The well would close after she returns to the feudal era. "Of course but I brought you something for precaution." She pulled a bag out from behind her. It was yellow with balloons on it. Kagome reached in and pulled out baby clothes. "MOM!" kagome screeched going beat red. "What it's for precautions. You might get pregnant with this whole plan of yours." Ms. Higurashi patted Kagomes' cheek before leaving her room. 'Would it really be a bad thing to have his litter of pups? Were both very powerful which I know he wants but would that one thing change everything between us.'

Kagome shook her head to rid her of those thoughts. She slapped her cheeks. "I need my game face im going back today and can't be seen just yet. Time to get ready." Kagome pulls out her outfit that she had already planned. Taking a quick shower smelling like jasmines. Kagome placed her hair in a top knot. She slid on a long sleeved black sweater, black leather jeans and thick socks. Kagome sat on her to pull on her black knee high, steel toe, lace up, water proof, snake bite, combat boots. "Perfect, now where is my scabbard and smart trench coat? Ah there they are." Kagome pulls on her last layer of clothing and swings on her back pack.

"Mom, Souta, Gramps im done packing but I still need Phillip to get me the inventions." Kagome calls bounding down the stairs. "Im in the living room kagome." She places her bag on the floor next to the door. Phillip had a silver case set up on the coffee table. "Come take a seat kagome. You don't have much time left here and you still need to eat."

Kagome picked up the pair of shades from the case. "Stylish."

"These shades are capable of being binoculars, x-ray, infrared, microscope, projector of another you, and can see through anything." He places them back in the box then picks up a pouch. "These seeds will build a hedge in a hurry for you to fall on just throw them on the ground. Now your boots are already programmed. They will turn into skis, a snowboard, rocket, roller, pogo, and zero gravity. The other part of your battle gear is your gloves. They can emit repulsive vapors, sticky, claws to help climb, and a smashing glove"

He picks up a blue pouch with a snow flake on it. "This is the artic breath mints from totally spies that can freeze your opponent." Kagome says excitedly. "Yes it is. Do you know the rest?"

"Of course this is the all-weather umbrella that can protect against acid and rocks. This one is a head band illuminator self-explanatory. Instant high quality fog very good, tracker band aid which I can give to Rin. For all those times Jaken loses her. The cashmere deflecting shield and oxygen lipstick to be able to breath underwater."

"Yes very good just know that you should follow your instincts and make sure to be careful who you trust. You must obtain the sword of yin and yang to defeat naraku."

"I understand now may I please go eat." Kagome says with a hint of irritation.

They all sit down to their last meal with kagome. It was a sad day for this family but once the world is balanced so will they. The feel of death to come weighed down on kagome shoulders. She didn't know how or when but she knew it couldn't be avoided but she also knew she would see them again.

Kagome felt a sudden strong numbing pulse and everything went black.

Kagome groaned waking from her sleepy haze. She had to blink a few times to adjust to the light of the burning sun and cool breeze. Quickly jerking up to realization.

"Im back in the feudal era."


	8. the return

The return

I can't believe it I didn't get to say goodbye. How could this happen to me. I felt a sudden pulse of a familiar aura. "Oh no Inyuasha." I quickly cover my scent and aura running into the trees. I guess this chip really does work I've never run this fast before. Just as I entered the tree line Inyuasha came bursting into the field. He sniffed around.

"Shit. Wait where's the magic? No the wells magic is gone. We need her. Kagome please come back Sango and Miroku need you. Shippo is dead because of you being gone… Pftt stay gone it's for the best im sure your dealing with the consequences in your time." Inyuasha turns away from the well with a tired expression returning to the village. My Shippo is dead. I will kill you naraku for what you have done.

I pull out the map from my bag. The brown blank scroll began to form lines. It was turning into a skull head that was very familiar. "Im supposed to go to totasi. Of course im creating a sword and totasi is a sword creator." I start off in the direction of totasi. My plan for Sesshomaru will have to be put off because I need to kill naraku.

The kami looked down at the girl beginning her destiny. They slightly worried if it will go as it should be. The two are very strong headed but makes good leaders.

I made good time it will be 2 day travel if I keep this pace. Kagome decide to set up camp next to a waterfall so she didn't have to travel to wash. It reminds me of the one Kikyo was dying in. I take a nice cool shower before preparing dinner. There was a freshly cooked bento box in her book bag. Mother must have slipped it in before I disappeared. It seems colder than past winters here. Kagome checks her weather app that tells upcoming weather.

**Snow storm full blast in 4 days**

"That's not good I need to make sure that I get there to totasi on time so I can be out of that weather."

**XXX**

"Rin we will return to the west." Sesshomaru says in a monotone voice to Rin not turning to face her as he followed down the path. He could sense the coming storm. "Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked over to the trees. A face formed from the bark of one of the trees. "Bokunsaga."

"She has returned."

"So that was the magic this Sesshomaru felt."

"Yes." Bokunsaga disappears going back to his original body. So the miko has returned after a month and a half. This will be quite interesting for I know of your destiny of destroying naraku leading to your inanimate death. "Are we going to go see lady kagome?" Rin asks. He turns around and begins traveling toward his castle. "No, she is hidden Rin."

XXXXXXXXX

Kagome finished packing up her supplies from the night before. Continuing on her journey to totasi skull. The air has gotten even colder than before. The first few flakes of snow began to fall. With the fall of snow she found it to be safe to let down her shield to cover her by a little bit. Im not use to using all this power constantly. I must train myself to become stronger.

Traveling since the sun broke free of the mountains with the sun now at high noon behind the grey clouds trying to shine through. It was becoming dark quickly and the snow was pilling up. It was a foot high.

Kagome dug through her bag taking out her coat. "It's freezing out here. I guess I should try flying while it isn't coming down hard." I press the button on my cuff activating my rocket boots.

For a storm that's in full blast in 4 days it sure is heavy today. Traveling for 30 minutes when the snow became too much of a bother she landed in a clearing.

Kagome at the large threatening yokai at the back of her neck. "Are you a spy of naraku? You have no scent or aura?" he demands sword at her neck. "Sesshomaru?"

"Don't be informal to my lord you wench… ow, ow." Jaken screeched in pain at the shock of reki. "Speak or I will cut off your head."

"That's not very nice fluffy." She teases at her nickname for him. "Kagome?"

"So you do remember it. Now please remove your sword so I may get Rin into warmth and out of this weather. Ah-un may come in as well."

Kagome waited for the removal of his sword to take out her tent cube and place it on the ground infusing a bit of her miko powers into it. The tent began to set up at the press of a button.

"Please come in Sesshomaru it won't bite you it's just something from my time to keep you safe and warm and to sleep."

Ah-un were on one side of the tent cuddling Rin as she slept. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"How were you flying?" he asks as he watched her cook smoked sausages and rice. "Please have some."

"I don't eat human food."

"Try it or you will have to wait patiently till the snow ends for me to answer any questions." She threatened holding out the plate.

Sesshomaru took a small bite and was in heaven. His eyes flashed red for a moment before he continued with full restraint of not tearing it up. "What's that smell?" Rin yawned rubbing her eyes. "Wake up Rin you need to eat before you go to bed."

"Kagome-chan! Rin missed you so much. Where were you? Why do you look older? Do you still love Rin?"

"Rin eat for now then I'll answer everything in the morning."

"ok." She smiled big and dug in. "answer this Sesshomaru miko." He demands setting down his plate. "My boots help me fly. I'll show you when it clears up."

"Hn. Rest Rin." Rin smiled brightly and was out in a second. "The same goes for me. I have a schedule to keep to. Goodnight Sesshomaru. You can let your guard down to. Nothing is going to bother us."

Kagome turned her back to him to change into her pajamas before sliding into her sleeping bag. Sesshomaru gained a large whiff of her scent as it 'escaped' her masking. Cherry blossoms and lavender.

After removing his armor he slipped in next to kagome draping his arm across her stomach. Slowly to not spark her Reiki he spread his scent over her. A warning to all demons she is under this Sesshomaru protection. What are you hiding miko?


	9. day 2

Day 2

At the first light the snow had stopped. Kagome yawned rubbing her eyes. 'What's so soft? My pillow isn't this fluffy… FLUFFY?!' Her pillow tensed up at her quick scent release of arousal. Kagome eyes flung open to look up at Sesshomaru as her head laid on his chest with his arm around her waist. "Morning Sesshomaru did you sleep well?" she smiled up at him blushing slightly resting her chin on her hand.

"It was not irritating to this Sesshomaru." He says staring down at her. "Good. Would you like breakfast?" she asks sitting up slowly. "This Sesshomaru will allow this."

Kagome pulled out her griddle and began preparing eggs, sausage patties and croissants. Kagome changed before the other three woke up. Taking out Rin gift that she bought in her time. "Wake up Rin its time to wake up. I made you breakfast."

Rin rubbed her eyes sitting up from her spot next to ah-un. "Kagome-chan?"

"Yes it's me Rin now come eat." Kagome sat a plate in front of Rin piled high. Her little eyes lit up at the quantity. "This is all for Rin?" Kagome nodded with a large smile.

Everyone enjoyed their meal till every last bit was gone. Sesshomaru patted kagome head in thanks with a quick smirk.

Kagome picked up the pile of clothes from next to her bag that she took out previously. They were winter clothes for Rin. Pants to wear under her kimono, a sweater, gloves, scarf, hat, boots with thick socks, and a coat similar to Kagomes but not as techy and only for winter and rain. Rin was so excited for the presents, as kagome helped her put them on. "Thank you kagome-chan."

"Now Rin the Band-Aid I put on your leg is a tracker so I can always find you. For whenever Jalen loses you." Kagome through a look over her shoulder. He cowers back behind ah-un. "Or if you wonder off or captured again. Just because you have this doesn't mean become reckless and go off where you want."

"Rin won't kagome-chan but how will you find Rin by it?" Rin asks tilting her head to the side. "This Sesshomaru wonders the same miko."

Kagome twisted her wrist to activate her cuffs. Clicking on her map icon she focused it on the area. A yellow dot and 3 red dot were next to each other. "See this is you, Sesshomaru, Ah-un, and Jaken." Wow!"

"I can also see your health Rin too. See this says you are perfectly healthy but you need to eat more and get more sleep."

"Ok."

"I also got you something else. It's a necklace. I got it because it resembled your love of flowers and a certain doggy." "Miko hold your twinge before I remove it."

"I got something for you to Sesshomaru but you can't read the letter with it until the blizzard is over. Promise?" Kagome held the small red box with a rolled up piece of paper tied on top with a bow. "This Sesshomaru will keep this promise."

Her cheeks became hot as she slid the ring on his right hand. "It fits." Sesshomaru looked at the foreign piece on his being. He flexed his fingers checking to see if he could still use a sword.

"Thank you Kagome."

"I'm glad you like it but I must now leave I have to reach my destination by today or I'll be caught in this storm."

"This Sesshomaru will join you on your quest."

"You can't Sesshomaru I must do this on my own for now but I promise I will return to you as soon as I complete the first task. The second part I need you very much. So please return Rin to the castle within 2 days that's when the storm will be at its strongest."

Kagome pleads gripping his kimono. He nodded and left with Rin after seeing to that she was safely packed. 'What could possibly be on this letter that this Sesshomaru must wait to open?'

Traveling through the chilling air by flight. The wind beating her face. By noon or so kagome arrived at totasi skull radiating with heat. "Kagome what are you doing here?" Myoga jumped up and down on totasi head. Everyone's attention turned to the pulsing tessaiga hanging on the wall of the skull.

"_**Master."**_

"So you are the new balance of this world." Totasi says as he continued to work on a sword. Kagome approached the pulsing sword cautiously. Each step felt tremendously heavy for it was the actuality of not being able to turn back. The miko of balance to bring every being together to create a better world. Starts here with the creation of the yin and yang sword.

In kagome hands tessaiga pulses subsided.

"_**I will serve my master well. The map."**_

"Thank you tessaiga." Kagome placed tessaiga in her scabbard. The maps lines began to form an image of a large door in a cave guarded by two statues. "The door of the land of the in between."

Myoga hopped onto her shoulder. "That's a 4 day travel lady kagome. This weather is only going to get worst."

"I'll teleport there then." Kagome searched through magix to find a teleportation spell. "Here it is. Circumferas in momento temporis doorway of the land of the in between." Bright light surrounded kagome engulfing her in swirls.

**Sorry for the delay in chapters. Thank you for the reviews and I promise to keep it going. Im on punishment right now so no computer. Please keep reviewing. I don't mind ideas from others.**


	10. reaching yin

Reaching Yin

A cloud of bright swirling golden hues of lights illuminated the large stone cavern before the guards of the doorway. Slowly diminishing from around the warrior's body. The guards woke from their sleep towering stones stood above her.

"Who goes there?"

"You cannot pass living, only the dead may go through the midway of life and death."

Kagome eyes narrowed resting her hand on tensaiga. **Thump!**

"I shall pass. Im kagome Higurashi the new warrior of the balance of yin and yang." Kagome was filled with power to not be refused. Echoing off the walls. Tenseiga drawn from its sheath glowed bright before the two guardians signifying her place.

The large stone doors slowly opened before her. There behind that door was the beginning of her story.

Kagome transformed into the maiden of yin yang. Her black and white pony tails swirled around her as she activated her rocket boots to fly to toga grave site. "Kagome!" a shrill voice cries.

"Shippo?" kagome eyes went wide looking around the skeleton. There he sat in the mouth with a dark aura surrounding him. "Kagome I knew you would come back for me. You're not dead are you?" she shook her head as tears pulled her eyes. Her son was in front of her again. "Shippo are you ok?"

"No im stuck here because of my sudden tragic death by naraku. My soul is trapped in hell." Shippo began to shudder in fear of remembrance, the malevolent aura grew stronger. "Shippo I will save you." A fire was lit deep into kagome eyes. A promise of revenge against naraku. 'You shall regret ever going after my pack.' The skeleton began to tremble as her palm sizzled. As everything began to settle back down a blue moon was left remaining. She was unaware of the print as she took off to the gate of hell. Her emotions were in turmoil. She didn't know how to feel about finding Shippo. She was furious with him being killed by naraku, relieved that he was here guarded by lord toga, determined to find his soul to bring him back, sad for the loss of her son while she was gone in her time.

The clouds of fog began to gain a malevolent aura and began to bleed red. The screams of souls filled her ears of their unsettling deaths. Kagome ears picked up on the sound of Shippo wails with the chip in her neck. Hovering around the gate keeper as he chuckled. Kagome drew tenseiga from her side before the giant. "Release my son to me now if you value your life."

A familiar voice spoke up from beside the giant. "The miko kagome what a lovely surprise to see you in hell."

"Sounga so this is where you returned. After Inyuasha and Sesshomaru defeated you. You look broken to me." She acknowledge the cracked sword implanted in a pile of old demon swords sticking from the top. "I have survived by sucking these worthless power slowly so that I would take my revenge against you again and those mutts."

Kagome eyes saw a light around sounga that was quite familiar to that of yin from her training. Realization hit, she walked with purpose over to it. Pulling sounga from the stone of fallen swords with the marked hand, a bright red glow grew from the stone as she pulled. Sliding out inch by inch sounga screamed and shout in complaint and confusion. Finally pulling sounga from the glowing stone of fallen swords a bright flash emitted itself from it. Once the light was gone kagome stood staring at the fixed sounga with even greater powers than before from absorbing all the energy from the stone leaving just plain ordinary human swords. "The sword of yin. Never thought it would be sounga."

"**How about instead reminiscing about it you complete me with the blood of hell**."

Kagome nodded placing tenseiga in her scabbard preparing to kill the giant beast before her with her new sword. "hahaha do you think a foolish human could defeat me with a sword made from a pile of weak demon swords." It laughed again grasping Shippos' soul inside his hand. Kagome raised her sword like Sesshomaru did when he battled the gate keeper. Raising her sword a dark purple cyclone surrounded the blade. "You picked the wrong kit to mess with- DRAGON CYCLONE!"

All of the wind swirling around the blade collected at the tip as she swung down the ball of surreal winds aimed at the demon. Being surrounded in the deadly winds cutting it down to dust. The gate keeper screamed in pain.

Kagome head snapped up to Shippo soul being sucked into the gate. Reacting on instinct she drew tenseiga cutting through his soul.

Kagome landed before toga skeleton with sounga on her back on the outer side of her cape. Raising her hood her grey pierced through the fog to see Shippo standing before her taller than before but still shorter than her. No more than 4'5. "Shippo im so sorry." She cried running into his arms. "If I had been there this would have never happened to you." Shippo patted her back whispering calming words. "All that matters is that we are together now." Kagome wiped away her tears. "What happened to your hair kagome and your eyes there all different?" kagome lets out a little giggle. 'He's taller but still a kit full of curiosity. "Don't worry Shippo I won't always look like this. It's just my battle gear." "Oh, well I think you look pretty kagome." "Thank you Shippo but I must go finish what I have to." "I'll come with you kagome. I don't want to be away from you again."

Kagome smiles. "Ok but if any sign of danger leave ok." "Ok."

Both sets of eyes looked over the worn map as lines danced across the paper. Clouds formed with a golden gate to the left was a garden with a fountain in the center surrounded by statues and the third was of a waterfall with pool at the bottom.

Kagome eyes bugged out of her head in complete shock. "I have to see the kamis.?"


End file.
